Wizard Love
by Horsemuon17
Summary: Based of the song 'Wizard Love' by Meekakitty and HeyHiHello. I recommend that you should listen to it. You don't have to though just if you want to after reading this. Note the fact that it is my first songfic.


Hey guys! I know I said that I was going to focus on All From A Picture for a while and won't be doing other things. But I just had too after I heard this song. I loved it so much! So I decided to write a fanfic about it. Note the fact that this is my first song fic. Please review! I have been really sad lately. Maybe it's because I don't have any reviews. Anyways, please review and enjoy the story!

* * *

_Who would've known that I could like a boy like you?_

_Tall, dark, and Slytherin_

_What's a girl to do?_

_You used your nimbus to sweep me of my feet_

_But now without you by my side I feel incomplete_

Everytime we meet, we throw insult at each other. But you should know that it was becuase of sexual tension. I never thought that I could have fallen for you. For one, I was straight not gay, but it seems that I became gay just for you. Second, I thought that you always hated me. Thrid, we were from two different rival houses.

_Slytherin and Gryffindor, parted by the sorting hat_

_From rival houses boy but we don't have to be like that_

_'Cause you've confounded me , and now I'm feeling well_

_Like this is magical, I'm under your spell_

I know that we don't have to be this way. We don't have to hate each other. We can change everyone minds (or blow it). All I want is for us to be together. I guess without anyone knowing, including you, I fallen under your spell.

_I never thought you'd be in my life_

_Two different worlds that we let collide_

_And it will never be the way it was before_

_'Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

It's true, I've never thought that you'd be in my life. Well, you were, as my rival. I hated that, but it's true. You are my rival. It will never be the way it was before, after I confessed to you. You're going to reject me and then you're going to tell everyone about this and then I'll be the laughing stock of the entire school. But then if you agree, we can be a happy couple. That's if. Merlin, I wish there was a love spell or potion I can make to get you to agree and then we can be a happy couple. But there's no such thing.

_'Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

_Walking down a corridor with tricks right up my sleeves_

_Bump into this girl that's on my floor, she just wants to see_

_What would it be like to hold hands with someone dark_

_Who would have known you don't need a wand to start a spark_

I walk down the corrior by myself. Potter, must have something good to say or I'll hex him 'till we both finish school. Just as that moment, I ran into a person. I was about to yell at them, when I saw his face to be that of Potter's. Instead I said,

"What is it Potter, to dragged me here when it's almost time for curfew?" He began to stutter, then he said something that was so soft that I can barely hear it.

"What? Speak up!" He flinch and again said it again but only a tiny bit louder this time. I began pushing him to say it. Not physically, I don't want to touch his filth. Until he finally yelled it into my face,

"I love you!" And then he turned tail and ran. I was left there, completely shocked. I came to when I realized that it was getting late and started heading back. On the way I started thinking about what just happened. 'So, the famous Harry Potter is gay.' I began smirking. Oh this would be good.

_I'll slyther up to you, you can be my lion cub_

_Let's share a butterbeer down at Rosemerta's pub_

_I'll chase right after you, you are my golden snitch_

_I'll be your wizard love, you are my only witch_

I didn't see him at breakfast the next morning. Which was not unusual, it was the weekends. He's probably sleeping late, or trying to avoid me. Just as I was leaving the Great Hall, I saw him. For a second we met eyes. But then he turned away and hid himself between Ganger and Wesley. Which were curious about his sudden behavior. I sigh, as he went into the Great Hall, he could have at least heard my answer. Yes, I, the great Draco Malfoy, has fallen in love with the Golden Boy. And all I have to do, to get him to be mine is to just say 'Yes' to him. Then I wondered, what will happen then? Would we start to go out and go on dates? Would we be sharing butterbeers at the pub as our dates? Would it work out? All of these questions. I have to catch him to get my answers.

_I never thought you'd be in my life_

_Two different worlds that we let collide_

_And it will never be the way it was before_

_'Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

"Harry!" I heard someone call my name, but I didn't turn around. I knew that voice, and it was the very person that I am avoiding. I kept walking, only faster, to get away from him. But he soon caught up to me and grab my wrist so that I couldn't escape him any further. He turn me around and I came face to face with Draco. His breathe was on my face, due to us being close to each other, and it gave me shivers of pleasure just feeling it.

"Harry, why are you avoiding me?" He spoke and I then realized that he just called me by my name than my surname. For a moment I stared and stay quiet, not knowing what to say. Should I tell him the truth? Or should I lie to him? I didn't have a choice because he answered for me.

"Tell me the truth."

"Fine. I'm avoiding you because. . ."

"Well?"

"I'm avoiding you because. . . I'm afraid that you are going to say no and make me the laughing stock of the entire school."

". . .Oh"

"Well, how do you know if it is my answer? Can you read my mind? Of course not, so you have to listen to my answer before you do anything. My answer is. . ." I saw Draco move so I look up, not a moment later did I felt lips on mine. Draco was kissing me! I then realized that I was calling him by his name, not his surname. But it didn't matter at the moment, Draco was kissing me and I was kissing back. Who knew that he was a good kisser?

_'Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor. _

_Oh girl, this isn't like me_

_Two hearts quickly beating_

_Ohh, it's taking hold_

_Now the whole world is shining red and gold._

Over the course of the next week or so, Harry and I were dating. Everyone was surprised by it and kept staring and/or talking about us. But it didn't matter. Harry and I ignore it and enjoyed our lifes that we have together now. Normally, I wouldn't dare ruin my reputation, but if its to not be with Harry, then who cares. All I need is Harry and nothing else. We'll be together and watch the sun set together. As the sun sets the whole world really is shining red and gold.

_I never thought you'd be in my life_

_Two different worlds that we let collide_

_And it will never be the way it was before_

_'Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_

"Draco?" He called to me.

"Yes?" I replied as I snuggled into him more. It was nighttime and we were in bed getting ready to sleep.

". . . Before we started dating, . . . I never thought that you . . .would like me . . . and we would . . . have this life together . . ." Right then and there, I completely understand what he was trying to say. And I was at a loss for words, so I stayed slient. But he was waiting for an answer.

"I see," I mentally slapped myself, that was a pathetic excuse.

"Yeah," He looked at me and I leaned in to kiss him. We kissed and I moved my hands underneath his shirt, getting worked up, but at the last moment he pushed me away. I gave him a questioning look but he merely said,

"It time for bed, Draco." He said and I knew what he really meant. He wanted to sleep for tomorrow. With that said, I turned off the lights and got comfortable with him. And then we both fell into an unfaltering sleep. Contented that we were going to be together, forever.

_I never thought you'd be in my life_

_Two different worlds that we let collide_

_And it will never be the way it was before_

_'Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor_


End file.
